


My Artist

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Artists, Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing your love framed by a window is a wonderful thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Artist

Poised, pen in hand  
Ready to steal my heart again.  
Thinking hard, crafting words  
That paint such a portrait….  
Tears come with the sounds  
A gentle smile on his face,  
soft melodies spilling forth.  
Each new note is beautiful,  
every word perfect.  
He finishes, smiling broadly at me.  
I smile back, and merely stare  
at the beautiful artist in my lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this with my ex-girlfriend in mind, then I edited it for a man and realized that it could describe Jehan or Grantaire fairly well


End file.
